


Pick Me Up

by Trilies



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: Belle just wants to show off for her girlfriend in P.E. class, but the best laid plans of mice and men... Now she has a busted ankle or her trouble.





	

Funny how in one moment you can be on top of the world, doing not too bad at sports and with the eye of your girlfriend right on you, and then in the next- bam! Tripping over your own feet and going face first into the ground.  
  
Belle has all of one second to muse over how quickly life can change, because after one second, there's the next bam: Mulan tearing up dirt and grass as she comes to a stop besides her. Even with the pain pounding in her ankle, it makes Belle smile. "Belle! Are you alright!?" In the background, past Mulan's own voice, someone is already calling for a teacher, and there's the feeling of a crowd starting to gather.  
  
Pushing herself up onto her hip, Belle sweeps some of her hair away from her face that's gotten loose from her ponytail. "I think I'm alright. I mean, I'm not bleeding-" Pausing, she lowers her voice. "I _am_ not bleeding, right?"  
  
In the midst of her concern, a flicker of a smile crosses Mulan's face. "You're not bleeding."  
  
"So there's that. But..." Frowning herself, Belle glances down to her ankle. It's not jutting out strangely, and there's no bones piercing through skin like a horror movie, but it _hurts_. She knows she's not exactly the star athlete of the school. Titles like that go to people like Mulan and Merida. Still. She's active _enough_. Bouncing and twirling through the library aren't generally acceptable for a reason, and that reason is smacking herself more than once against the edge of a bookcase or a table leg. She's well aware of what it feels like to bruise or sprain herself. This is worse. Experimentally, she tries to press her foot against the ground only to immediately give up with a low hiss. "Oooooww...."  
  
Immediately, Mulan's hands are flapping at her. "No no no! Lay down! Or, wait, hold on, turn over." With Mulan's insistence, Belle does just that. She's not sure what she's expecting. It's definitely not Mulan reaching under her to scoop her up into her arms effortlessly, drawing out a surprised noise out of Belle's throat. She might as well weigh as much as their backpacks. As Belle is still adjusting to the new position, Mulan calls over her shoulder, "Violet, tell the teacher I'm taking Belle to the nurse's office!"  
  
Once they're far enough away from the fields and Mulan's sneakers are smacking against asphalt, Belle laughs into her hand. "Are you trying to pretend you're like one of the knights in shining armor from my books?"  
  
A dusting of rosy pink spreads across Mulan's fair skin and she sputters. "Don't tease me like that! It looked like it hurt to use your foot, and it would take forever if I let you hobble back into school. I thought this way would be easier for you."  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that logic." As they come across the doors, Belle watches her furrow her brows at the predicament before them.  
  
After a few minutes of Mulan constantly readjusting her grip in an effort to reach for the door herself, Belle giggles. "Here, let me help." Hooking one arm around Mulan's neck, she leans down to tug the door open. It only needs to be a couple of inches open before Mulan hooks her foot inside, getting it the rest of the way.  
  
"My hero," Mulan says with a grin, stepping into the school.  
  
"Now who's teasing who?"  
  
Fortunately, probably having foreseen embarrassing P.E. incidents being a regular constant, the nurse's office isn't very far at all from the doors leading out to the school fields. As her and Mulan fumble through the office doors, Mr. Sweet is already getting up to his feet from the school desk that never fails to look too tiny next to him. "Oh boy, a damsel in distress carry. That's _gotta_ be bad- okay, just set her on the bed and we'll get this checked out in no time."  
  
No matter the place, school beds never seem to be _actually_ comfortable. Too cold and plastic. However, Mr. Sweet's office always seems to make up for it with the sunlight that filters through the large windows and which reflects off some of the quillwork he keeps on whatever flat surfaces are available. It makes Belle feel better whenever she has to drop in even when, like now, parts of her are throbbing in pain. Mulan sets her carefully on the nearest bed and hovers around, not leaving even as Mr. Sweet hustles over. Clicking his tongue, he immediately zeroes in on her injured ankle. It's not exactly hard, considering the bruises which have started to spread out along her skin. "Nasty fall, huh?" he asks as he removes her shoe with more delicacy than would normally be attributed to hands as big as his. Looking over her ankle, he clicks his tongue and carefully presses down on the skin. He doesn't even have to ask anything before she grimaces and instinctively tries to pull her leg away. "Yikes. I guess it's that bad."  
  
"Real real bad?" Mulan asks from the side.  
  
"Real real bad," Mr. Sweet confirms. "So, what I'm gonna do is, first-" He points a finger to Belle. "Call your parents and _then_ I'm gonna call the nearby care center so they know that they're all ready to see you. I can't tell if it's a sprain or broken, because for some reason the school doesn't want to spend all that money on outfitting me like I'm a one man hospital, so better safe than sorry, right?"  
  
As he goes over to the phone at his desk, Mulan reaches over to squeeze her hand. "Oh no, Belle..."  
  
Belle squeezes back. "It'll be fine," she says reassuringly, but she can already tell from the furrow in her girlfriend's brow that Mulan will be fussing about it until tomorrow. For the rest of the day, Belle tries to think of a way to help cheer her up, and it comes to her as she's getting outfitted with her cast. Good thing her dad is more than understanding. Seeing the look on Mulan's face when Belle offers her a marker and the most unconventional 6th month anniversary gift makes wobbling around just a little less frustrating.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know more about my writing, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr "trilies"!


End file.
